


i know places (we won’t be found).

by rosyemperor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/pseuds/rosyemperor
Summary: kang daniel and ha sungwoon and how they happen.





	i know places (we won’t be found).

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically a short series of drabbles but so hope you enjoy it(?)

Daniel running his hands through Sungwoon’s hair while they sat on the couch had become a habit by then. Tired from rehearsals and activities, they would arrive to the tranquility of the dorms and while other members would seek for their welcoming beds, Daniel and Sungwoon would just fall in the closest comfortable surface —in this case, the couch in the living room.    
  
It was big enough to fit at least three of them but they always chose to lay side by side, basking in the solace of being together. The two of them had been fairly close since Produce 101 days, their relationship having only solidified. At some point, Daniel had begun to throw his arms around Sungwoon’s body, keeping him even closer. When questioned about it, he would just attribute it to the coldness of November. That didn’t explain why they were still doing it even in the heat of July.   
  
Daniel moved a lot while he slept, and tangled himself in Sungwoon’s short limbs completely. Sometimes Minhyun —the earliest bird of the bunch— found them like that, threw them a warm look and continued with his day like there was nothing unusual about the way their bodies accommodated to one another. Truth be told, it was such a common sight that it didn’t surprise Minhyun nor the others anymore.   
  
“I am so glad I met you.” Daniel whispered in Sungwoon’s ear. The TV was loud but for the brunet everything was noise except for Daniel’s voice.    
  
“I am so glad I met you too.” He answered truthfully.   
  
Daniel’s hand was on his back, caressing it mindlessly, almost automatically. There was something very entrancing about the way his hands just seemed to have Sungwoon’s back memorised, finding a way to navigate in it. It was comfortable and gave him a certain feeling of security. Sometimes, Daniel’s usual touch in his skin was enough to soothe him and free him from any bad thoughts. It was grounding, providing a routine on the otherwise crazy days.    
  
He was grateful for Daniel. He meant it.   
  
✧☽   
  
“What do you mean Iron Man is better than Spider-Man?” Daniel exclaimed, very scandalised.   
  
It was about the hundredth time they had had that discussion in the dorms but it never seemed to lead them anywhere. Iron Man team —Sungwoon and Minhyun— were pretty inamovible, but so was Daniel and his love for Peter Parker. The rest of the boys restarted to ignoring them half of the time, every single one of them having a different opinion on the Avengers —Seongwoo was the only one who would usually butt in to profess his love for Doctor Strange. He was very vocal and annoying about it.   
  
That particular day, they had rewatched Civil War, so the War was on between Sungwoon and Daniel, even though there were supposedly on the same side.   
  
“But none of you are Team Captain so settle this already!” Jinyoung ordered them, a mix of annoyance and love in his voice.   
  
"Not until Sungwoon gives in once and for all!” Daniel shouted.   
  
“Never!” Sungwoon answered.   
  
“God you two are so stupid.” Guanlin added from the side. “Those two are basically family. Iron Dad.”   
  
And the whole room began to laugh.   
  
  
✧☽    
  
  
There were nights when Sungwoon couldn’t sleep. He would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, the everythingness of his current life clouding his judgement and making him afraid of something he couldn’t even name.    
  
In his room, a sleeping Minhyun he didn’t want to wake up, so, usually, he just wandered through the dorms aimlessly. The living room was far enough from the rooms so every other night he dropped in the couch and watch TV until he found it in him to fall asleep again.   
  
Some nights, Daniel would wake up too. Their conditions pretty much the same, so they would sit beside the other, a quiet comfort.    
  
Sungwoon interlaced their hands, rubbing circles with his thumb. Daniel smiled down at them being hand in hand. Then, he would crunch down until his head rested in Sungwoon’s shoulder.   
  
One particular night, their eyes met and their lips followed, a silent promise to shut all of their worries.   
  
‘This isn’t a dream. I am not going to wake up and find out all of this success didn’t exist. I really have these people by my side.’   
  
At some point, they opted to let their lips find each other every night before going to sleep. Needless to say, the nightmares seemed to stop.   
  
✧☽   
  
Kang Daniel was an incredibly touchy individual. Not even in front of cameras did the oversized puppy keep his hands for himself. Sungwoon wasn’t complaining, though. Both him and Daniel were pretty much aware of his huge need to be constantly showered with attention, so, the younger always made sure to give it to him.

 

Whether it was with words or actions, Kang Daniel was always all over Ha Sungwoon. Neither of them wanted it to be any other way.

 

✧☽

 

The airport was especially crowded. They were used to the attention that came with being the nation’s boygroup yet it was still overwhelming sometimes. It was asphyxiating at times like those, when the amount of fans gathered around them was so big they couldn’t even move freely.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel walked side by side, close enough to touch and yet they couldn’t even hear each other’s voices in the noisy crowd. 

 

A mischievous smirk took over Sungwoon’s face when he caught Daniel’s hand in his and began to run.

 

It was like a game, pretending to be chased, hunted. They were the foxes, and they ran.

 

Daniel’s laugh filled his ears when they stopped to catch a breath. Maybe the next day they would wake up to the interlaced hands on every news site. 

 

But no one really knew.

 

✧☽

 

The dorms were always their safe place. For the eleven of them. It was the only place where not one camera could find them, where they could just let go of the idol image they had created for them and just be normal.

 

If only those walls could talk.   
  



End file.
